Complementary
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Hikage Maron, seorang gadis di Era Sengoku, kabur dari rumah untuk menghindari perjodohan. Di tengah pelariannya, ia terlibat dalam konflik Klan Sanada dengan Klan Ishikawa yang bersumber dari pembantaian Klan Ishikawa. OC-Centric. Yukimura x OC. Historical inaccurate. Totally fiction. Feel free to read and review!


**Complementary**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sanada Yukimura is Tecmo Koei's. Ishikawa Yuu and Ishikawa Izanagi are Silvermoonarisato's. I just own Hikage Maron and the story plot.

=0=0=0=

Hikage Maron hanyalah seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang tidak istimewa. Rambutnya yang coklat tua, nyaris hitam, dan sepasang iris coklat gelapnya juga dimiliki nyaris semua gadis di kampung halamannya. Gadis-gadis muda sepertinya biasa ditakdirkan untuk menjadi masyarakat kelas dua, dengan tugas tidak lebih untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga orang lain. Dia seharusnya tidak ditakdirkan untuk melakukan hal-hal besar.

Akan tetapi, Maron menolak nasib semacam itu. Sejak dia bisa mengingat, dia sudah menyadari adanya jiwa pemberontak dalam dirinya dan sangat mengerti sifat itu lebih dari siapa pun. Oleh karena itu, Maron berjuang untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari yang seharusnya, dengan cara yang juga tidak terlalu bisa diterima oleh masyarakat sekitarnya. Maron mempelajari ilmu perang, sejarah, politik, _ikebana_, bahkan _bushido_, meski dia tidak berasal dari keluarga samurai. Meskipun Maron tahu pasti semua usahanya tidak akan terlalu berarti bagi keluarganya, dia tetap yakin itu tidak akan sia-sia. Dia percaya suatu saat semua yang telah dia lakukan akan berguna.

Pada akhirnya, hari yang Maron takutkan pun tiba. Hari itu, Hikage Hisashi, ayah Maron, menginginkan gadis itu untuk menikah dengan pria pilihan keluarganya. Maron sudah tahu bahwa suatu saat ia pasti akan dipaksa untuk menikahi seseorang, namun dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pernikahan itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Maron akhirnya mencoba untuk membujuk sang ayah agar membatalkan, atau setidaknya menunda rencana itu, namun sang ayah tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Merasa putus asa, Maron akhirnya melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Dengan menyamar sebagai laki-laki dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda tinggi di atas kepala yang mengenakan hakama hitam serta membawa pedang berukuran sedang, Maron meninggalkan kediaman Hikage. Dia juga tidak lupa membawa tabungan rahasianya yang cukup untuk menghidupinya paling tidak selama seminggu.

Di awal perjalanannya, Maron beberapa kali melihat orang-orang suruhan ayahnya serta anggota keluarganya berada di mana-mana, berusaha menemukannya. Latihan ilmu perang selama bertahun-tahun membuat Maron selalu berhasil menipu orang-orang yang berusaha mencarinya. Setelah tiga hari, Maron harus mengakui bahwa ia sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih putri yang setia dan patuh Keluarga Hikage. Akan tetapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia sampai ditemukan, itu sama saja dengan mati. Setelah mengukuhkan pendiriannya, Maron memutuskan untuk kabur ke kota lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Maron tiba di Kota Kofu, kota pertama yang muncul di kepalanya saat ia memilih tempat tujuan untuk kabur. Kota ini terkenal dengan keamanan dan ketertibannya, meskipun perang terjadi di mana-mana.

Akan tetapi, Kota Kofu kini berubah. Jalanan dipenuhi pemabuk dan orang-orang yang tak ramah. Perangai mereka yang sombong dan jorok membuat Maron jijik. Tidak ada orang yang tahu jika dirinya perempuan, namun ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika pemabuk-pemabuk ini sampai tahu. Maron berusaha keras untuk menghindari orang-orang itu hingga ia mendengar seseorang berkata,

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Klan Ishikawa?"

Maron menoleh, melihat sekelompok wanita bergosip di warung _dango. _Maron langsung mengenali siapa Klan Ishikawa yang mereka bicarakan. Klan itu adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang yang menguasai Kota Kofu. Merasa penasaran, Maron mendekati wanita-wanita itu, berusaha untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka tanpa ketahuan.

"Ya. Sungguh tragis! Bayangkan seluruh anggota Klan Ishikawa kecuali dua bersaudara Ishikawa Yuu dan Ishikawa Izanagi dbantai di kediaman mereka sendiri. Tidak kusangka Klan Sanada sungguh kejam. Bukankah Klan Sanada masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Klan Ishikawa melalui pernikahan Sanada Yukimura dan Ishikawa Yuu?" komentar seorang wanita berkimono biru.

"Itulah politik. Pernikahan itu juga dimaksudkan untuk tujuan politis. Seorang teman akrab bisa jadi musuh dalam beberapa detik, begitu pula sebaliknya," seorang wanita lain yang berkimono putih menjawab dengan sarkastik.

Sementara wanita-wanita itu masih bergosip, Maron meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mampu mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang nasib kejam Klan Ishikawa. Maron kini merasa sangat kasihan pada dua bersaudara Ishikawa yang bertahan hidup dalam pembantaian itu. Mereka berdua pasti sangat terguncang, apalagi pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh klan yang masih terbilang keluarga mereka.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Maron tidak menyadari adanya seseorang di hadapannya. Gadis itu tanpa sengaja menabrak orang itu, membuat mereka terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ma-Maaf!" Maron spontan meminta maaf. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi waspada saat menyadari pria di hadapannya mengenakan baju zirah.

"Ah, tak apa-apa…" orang yang ditabrak Maron menjawab dengan ramah secara mengejutkan. Orang itu berdiri, dan Maron bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Orang itu adalah seorang pria muda dengan rambut coklat gelap. Warna mata kiri dan kanan pemuda itu berbeda, yakni biru dan coklat gelap. Maron tidak pernah melihat warna mata yang seperti itu sebelumnya sehingga gadis itu hanya berdiri tegak sambil termangu menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"…Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu tampak bingung, "….atau ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" wajah Maron memerah karena gugup. Saat itulah gadis itu menyadari bahwa sang pemuda baru saja memanggilnya "nona". Pemuda itu kini menyeringai jahil melihat kekikukan Maron.

"Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat seorang gadis berpakaian seperti seorang pria," ucap pemuda itu sambil mempertahankan seringainya. "Kau butuh bantuan, Nona? Aku yakin kau pasti berada dalam situasi yang sulit sampai-sampai kau harus menyamar."

Maron langsung menggenggam gagang pedangnya. Pemuda itu tampak bisa dipercaya, namun sudah menjadi kebenaran umum bahwa kejahatan terburuk bisa saja tersembunyi di balik wajah malaikat.

"Lepaskan pedangmu, Nona. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menolongmu…. Terutama saat kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bertahan hidup," ucap pemuda itu lagi, dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Terkejut, Maron merogoh kantongnya dan tidak menemukan uangnya di mana pun. Sekarang gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku.

"Aku melihat seseorang mencopetmu tadi. Sekarang dia sudah kabur dan kita tidak bisa menangkapnya. Sayang sekali…" pemuda itu menghela napas. "Yah, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, kalau kamu tidak keberatan. Gaji pekerjaan ini lebih dari cukup untuk gadis seusiamu."

Mendengar kata "gaji lebih dari cukup", Maron langsung berpikir bahwa pemuda ini hendak menjualnya. Maron nyaris menghunuskan pedang seandainya pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu: sebuah lencana keluarga. Lebih tepatnya, lencana keluarga Ishikawa. Lencana itu mau tidak mau membuat mata Maron melebar. Hanya anggota keluarga yang penting yang diizinkan membawa lencana keluarga.

"Namaku Ishikawa Izanagi," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum penuh arti. "Aku akan mengajakmu menemui kepala keluarga Ishikawa yang sekarang. Kalau kau tidak puas, kau bisa gunakan pedangmu nanti."

=0=0=0=

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Ishikawa Izanagi, si pemuda berbaju zirah, tidak berniat jahat padanya, Maron akhirnya setuju untuk ikut dengannya. Lagipula gadis itu tidak punya pilihan. Dia sedang sangat butuh uang sekarang. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama melintasi jalanan Kota Kofu yang ramai. Orang-orang jahat itu masih ada di jalan, namun mereka tidak berani membuat keributan begitu mereka melihat Izanagi. Tidak salah lagi, Izanagi memang anggota keluarga Ishikawa yang sangat terpandang di kota ini..

Dua orang itu terus berjalan menjauhi pusat kota. Semakin lama, jalan yang mereka lewati semakin sepi. Maron pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa suasana di sekitarnya sesungguhnya amatlah menentramkan hati. Ia bisa merasakan angin semilir nan sejuk bertiup, mengayun-ayunkan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi. Kelopak bunga sakura yang indah berterbangan dipermainkan angin, membuat pola-pola melingkar berwarna merah jambu yang menyegarkan mata. Harum manis bunga sakura juga membuat Maron semakin merasa nyaman. Sejak meninggalkan rumahnya dan memulai perjalanan ini, belum pernah Maron merasa begitu menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Maron dan Izanagi akhirnya sampai di kediaman Ishikawa yang berupa sebuah rumah berukuran besar dengan luas kira-kira seratus meter persegi. Selain luas, rumah itu juga sangat indah dengan arsitektur khas Jepang kuno yang terkesan agung. Di luar rumah tampak halaman yang luas dan asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga warna-warni. Putri keluarga Hikage itu tidak bisa tidak tercengang melihat rumah itu. Hanya ada satu keganjilan yang nyata di rumah itu: tidak ada penjaga sama sekali di sana.

Izanagi membuka pintu gerbang pagar rumah yang ternyata tidak tekunci, lalu mempersilakan Maron untuk masuk. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah itu, Maron tiba-tiba merasa disergap kesedihan dan kemuraman yang mencekam. Halaman yang indah dan asri sontak terasa kosong dan tak bernyawa. Perasaan-perasaan yang menyesakkan itu membuat Maron terpaku di tempat. Tak salah lagi, inilah tempat terjadinya pembunuhan yang mengerikan itu.

"Hei, jangan diam saja! Ayo ke sini!" ajakan Izanagi yang sudah berada jauh di depan Maron menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Dengan salah tingkah, Maron berlari menyusul pria muda berambut coklat tua itu. Maron dan Izanagi akhirnya mencapai pintu masuk rumah dengan lambang keluarga Ishikawa.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Ishikawa," ucap Izanagi. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Sungguh disayangkan kamu kembali ke sini dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Silakan masuk. Maaf, di dalam masih berantakan."

Sekali lagi Izanagi membuka pintu yang rupanya tidak dikunci itu dengan mudah. Dengan kikuk Maron mengikuti di belakangnya. Meski sudah menduga apa yang akan dilihatnya, Maron tetap saja terkejut dengan pemandangan di dalam rumah. Perabotan-perabotan rumah hancur tak berbentuk. Bercak-bercak darah kering berukuran besar masih belum sepenuhnya hilang di lantai dan tembok. Putri keluarga Hikage itu langsung merasa mual saat ia membayangkan bagaimana terjadinya peristiwa pembunuhan itu. Sementara itu, Izanagi dengan acuh tak acuh melewati ruangan yang kacau itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam. Maron pun cepat-cepat mengikuti Izanagi.

Kondisi ruangan selanjutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Hawa yang mencekam dan mengerikan terasa semakin pekat. Izanagi masih terus berjalan ke dalam. Maron pun memilih untuk terus mengikuti Izanagi tanpa berani menengok kiri kanan.

Dua orang ini akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu besar. Izanagi mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu seperti biasanya, namun pintu ini terkunci. Izanagi menghela napas, "Rupanya dia ada di dalam. Untung saja aku punya kunci cadangan." Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci di kantong yang dibawanya dan membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Izanagi masuk dengan hati-hati sementara Maron mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ruangan kali ini adalah ruang pertemuan yang sangat besar. Ada sebuah meja panjang yang sudah hancur, dengan kursi-kursi di sekeliling meja yang juga sudah tak berbentuk. Bercak-bercak darah di sini jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan bercak darah di ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, kondisi ruangan ini paling buruk. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang paling menarik perhatian Maron.

Di ruangan ini, rupanya sudah ada orang lain. Orang itu ada di ujung ruangan, sedang menatap jendela sambil membelakangi Maron dan Izanagi. Orang itu berambut putih pendek dengan kimono biru. Sepertinya dia seorang wanita tua.

"Kakak_…_" Izanagi memanggil wanita itu, membuat Maron terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu adalah kakak perempuan Izanagi. "…lama tak jumpa."

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Izanagi. Meski rambutnya putih, ia hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Izanagi. Paras wajahnya pun cantik. Begitu melihat sorot matanya, Maron langsung menyadari bahwa hawa negatif terbesar di rumah ini berasal dari wanita ini. Sorot mata wanita itu memancarkan kesedihan, amarah, dan yang terutama, dendam. Akan tetapi, alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, Maron justru langsung bersimpati pada wanita ini.

"Izanagi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita itu dingin.

"Sama seperti yang sedang Kakaklakukan," sahut Izanagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Kak Yukimuradan Yukimasa?" Mendengar Izanagi menyebut kedua nama itu, Maron akhirnya menyadari bahwa wanita ini pastilah Ishikawa Yuu, kakak perempuan Izanagi sekaligus istri dari Sanada Yukimura yang juga lolos dari pembantaian itu.

Ishikawa Yuu tersenyum getir sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "Kau bisa tanya apa pun padaku, kecuali soal itu."

Izanagi mengangguk simpatik sebelum bertanya lagi, "Ah ya, bukankah Kakak sedang mencari seorang pengasuh anak untuk Yukimasa? Nonaini baru saja kecopetan dan sekarang dia butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup. Kurasa dia cocok untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu."

"Eh!? Pengasuh anak!?" Maron terkejut mendengar ucapan Izanagi. "Saya sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman mengurus anak!"

Yuu mengerinyitkan dahi, "Nona?Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pria…"

"Dia sedang menyamar. Iya kan, nona?" tanya Izanagi sambil menyeringai usil. Maron hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Di luar dugaan Maron, Yuu meninggalkan jendela dan mendekatinya. Kini wanita berkimono biru itu menatapnya tajam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Maron jelas merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba.

Maron langsung menunduk sambil menggigit bibir, "Saya…sedang dikejar-kejar keluarga saya. Kalau saya sampai tertangkap, saya akan dipaksa menikah…"

Tiba-tiba Maron tersadar bahwa alasannya barusan pasti terdengar konyol bagi dua Ishikawa ini. Bukankah pernikahan paksa adalah hal yang sangat wajar di zaman itu? Mereka berdua tidak mungkin mengerti bahwa alasan Maron kabur berkaitan dengan masalah prinsip pribadi.

"Ah… di mana-mana, wanita memang tidak diuntungkan," ucap Yuu lirih sambil menghela napas. Reaksi wanita itu sekali lagi tak terduga oleh Maron. Yuu kembali berucap dengan suara dingin, "Kau butuh pekerjaan, bukan? Tidak masalah kau pernah mengurus anak kecil atau tidak. Yang penting, ada orang yang bisa menggantikanku mengurus anakku untuk sementara waktu. Bersediakah kau mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

Maron mengerinyitkan dahi mendengar ini. Rasanya aneh sekali ada seorang wanita, apalagi wanita dari keluarga berada, yang mempercayakan pengasuhan anaknya di tangan orang yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Maron langsung menduga bahwa hal ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembantaian keluarga Ishikawa. Bagaimana pun, anak dari Ishikawa Yuu juga merupakan keturunan keluarga Sanada yang membantai keluarga Ishikawa. Yuu pasti sedang berada dalam konflik batin yang begitu hebat karena dalam darah dagingnya sendiri pun mengalir darah pembantai keluarganya. Maron menelan ludah. Dibandingkan konflik yang dialami Yuu, konflik yang dialami Maron sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Kini hati gadis yang sedang menyamar itu dipenuhi keinginan untuk meringankan beban di hati Yuu, meski hanya sedikit. Belum pernah Maron merasa begitu bersimpati pada seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"…baiklah. Saya bersedia," ucap Maron dengan mantap.

"Baguslah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yuu datar.

"Saya Hikage Maron," jawab Maron sambil membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. "Saya mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang."

"Aku Ishikawa Yuu. Secara hukum seharusnya namaku adalah Sanada Yuu, namun aku memilih untuk tetap menggunakan nama ini. Panggil aku Ishikawa," ucap Yuu, masih dengan nada datar.

Maron mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah, Nyonya Ishikawa."

=0=0=0=

Maron kemudian ikut Yuu pulang ke kediaman Sanada, tempat Yuu tinggal saat ini. Gadis dari keluarga Hikage itu berjalan kaki sementara Yuu menunggang seekor kuda coklat. Yuu rupanya mengunjungi kediaman Ishikawa dengan menunggang kuda sendirian sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari identitasnya. Izanagi melanjutkan perjalanannya sendirian. Sejak kematian keluarganya, Izanagi hidup mengembara sebagai _ronin_. Pemuda itu sejak awal tidak tertarik dengan urusan politik dan menolak mewarisi jabatan kepala keluarga Ishikawa, sehingga Yuu menggantikannya memegang jabatan itu.

Selama perjalanan, Maron terus mengantisipasi adanya serangan dari orang-orang yang berniat buruk. Bagaimana pun, di antara dua wanita itu, hanya gadis dari keluarga Hikage itu yang membawa senjata. Sambil berjaga-jaga, Maron sesekali memperhatikan Yuu diam-diam. Wanita berambut putih itu tampak sibuk dengan benaknya sendiri. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menyiratkan betapa besarnya lubang di hatinya. Lama kelamaan, Maron jadi tidak tahan menatap wajah wanita itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan hal lain, seperti batu-batu di jalanan, pepohonan, dan langit biru. Meski begitu, kemuraman Yuu rupanya sudah terlalu jauh mempengaruhi Maron sehingga gadis berambut ekor kuda itu tetap bisa merasakan sebagian kesedihan Yuu tanpa harus memperhatikan wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya Maron harus mengakui bahwa kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan mereka berdua terlalu berlebihan. Yuu melewati rute yang sangat aman. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman Sanada tanpa menemui satu masalah pun. Kediaman Sanada jauh lebih luas daripada kediaman Ishikawa. Bangunan kediaman Sanada berbentuk benteng batu nan kokoh dengan penjaga-penjaga yang bersenjata. Lambang keluarga Sanada berupa enam koin berlubang terlukis besar-besar di dinding benteng. Penjaga gerbang dengan penuh hormat membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Yuu dan Maron. Saat memasuki gerbang, Maron tanpa sengaja melihat Yuu menggenggam tali kekang kudanya dengan tangan bergetar menahan amarah. Terlihat sekali bahwa kediaman Sanada sebenarnya adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin ditujunya sekarang. Maron hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sedih.

Di depan pintu masuk, Yuu turun dari kudanya dan melangkah dengan berat hati ke pintu masuk. Maron melihat kuda Yuu langsung digiring oleh beberapa pekerja, mungkin ke istal kuda yang berada di suatu bagian di rumah ini. Menyadari Yuu sudah berada agak jauh di depannya, Maron mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Yuu. Ada beberapa prajurit bersenjata berjaga di pintu masuk. Prajurit-prajurit itu menatap Maron penuh curiga sampai Yuu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Maron adalah pengasuh anak yang telah dipekerjakan Yuu. Para prajurit mengangguk paham, dan membiarkan Yuu masuk bersama Maron.

Ruang tamu kediaman Sanada sangatlah megah. Seluruh dinding dicat warna merah menyala. Hiasan-hiasan dinding berbentuk senjata, berikut gulungan-gulungan kaligrafi bertuliskan filosofi seni perang, terpajang di keempat sisi tembok. Tidak ketinggalan adanya meja dan kursi dalam jumlah banyak yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi untuk menerima tamu.

"Ibu!" seorang bocah lelaki berambut coklat susu tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari dalam rumah dan memeluk Yuu dengan gembira, namun Yuu tidak bergeming. Maron dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa bocah ini adalah putra Yuu yang akan diasuhnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Yuu," seorang pria menyusul bocah lelaki itu keluar. Pria berambut hitam lebat itu tampak tak kalah bahagianya menyambut kedatangan Yuu. Di lain pihak, Yuu hanya menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebencian sambil melepaskan pelukan bocah lelaki itu dari tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Bocah itu kini memandang Yuu dengan sedih, sementara Yuu terus menatap pria di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan putranya. Maron merasa atmosfer ruangan ini tiba-tiba menjadi jauh lebih berat dan mencekam daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku mau istirahat," Yuu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah dia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang tamu, ia berkata, "Nonaitu adalah pengasuh Yukimasa yang baru saja kupekerjakan. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

Sosok Yuu akhirnya menghilang dari ruang tamu, sementara Maron masih terpaku di tempat karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Situasi yang kaku itu mencair saat pria berambut hitam lebat yang keluar bersama

Yukimasa itu menyapa Maron, "Ah, jadi kau pengasuh Yukimasa? Maaf… apakah kau seorang perempuan?"

"Err… I…iya," Maron membungkukkan badan dengan gugup. "Nama saya Hikage Maron. Karena satu dan lain hal, saya terpaksa menyamar sebagai lelaki. Maaf sudah membuat Anda bingung."

"Tidak apa-apa," pria itu tersenyum ramah sambil menggendong Yukimasa. "Aku Sanada Yukimura, suami dari Ishikawa Yuu sekaligus ayah dari Sanada Yukimasa ini. Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Nona Hikage."

"Mohon bantuannya," Maron kembali membungkuk. Dalam hatinya, gadis itu bersyukur sudah diterima dengan cukup baik oleh keluarga Sanada. Akan tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Maron merasa hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya setelah ini tidak mudah.

=0=0=0=

Sebelum menjadi pengasuh anak, Maron selalu merasa bahwa anak-anak adalah makhluk yang paling susah diatur di dunia. Mengurus Yukimasa meruntuhkan semua opini negatif Maron tentang anak-anak. Meski usianya masih lima tahun, Yukimasa sama sekali tidak menyebalkan. Bocah lelaki itu sangat patuh, berbakti pada orangtua, dan rajin belajar. Dia sangat jarang bermain karena menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar. Seluruh keluarga Sanada sangat bangga memiliki Yukimasa sebagai penerus, kecuali Yuu.

Meski mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari ayah dan anggota keluarga yang lain, Yukimasa justru diabaikan oleh ibunya sendiri. Yuu memperlakukan Yukimasa dengan sangat dingin, seolah Yukimasa bukan siapa-siapa. Yuu hanya diam ketika Yukimasa mengajaknya bicara, juga mengalihkan pandangan saat Yukimasa meminta perhatiannya. Yukimasa terkadang menangis dan berteriak agar Yuu mau memperhatikannya, namun Yuu tetap acuh tak acuh. Untung saja Yukimasa tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan tertentu untuk memancing perhatian ibunya.

Bagi Maron, perlakuan Yuu terhadap Yukimasa sebenarnya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan perlakuan Yuu terhadap Yukimura, suaminya. Yuu diam-diam selalu menatap Yukimura dengan penuh dendam, seolah ia siap membunuh Yukimura kapan saja. Demi melindungi nama baiknya, Yuu masih melakukan hal-hal yang wajar sebagai istri Yukimura, seperti tidur sekamar dengannya dan makan di meja yang sama. Akan tetapi, kebencian wanita berambut putih itu terhadap suaminya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Lama kelamaan, Maron menyadari bahwa kebencian Yuu sebenarnya bukan hanya terhadap Yukimura, melainkan terhadap seluruh keluarga Sanada.

"Maron, apakah ibumembenciku?" tanya Yukimasa suatu hari sambil menahan tangis. Saat itu Maron dan Yukimasa sedang duduk di tepi kolam ikan. Sebelumnya, Yukimasa memperlihatkan kemampuan baca tulisnya, yang sudah jauh melebihi anak seusianya, pada Yuu. Seperti biasa Yuu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, membuat Yukimasa luar biasa kecewa. Maron mengelus kepala bocah lima tahun itu, "Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Yukimasa. Ibumu menyayangimu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sehingga sikapnya padamu berbeda dengan sikap orang lain."

Maron tidak bermaksud berbohong. Yuu punya kebencian yang mengakar pada seluruh keluarga Sanada, kecuali pada Yukimasa. Bagaimana pun, Yukimasa adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Yuu bisa benar-benar membencinya.

"Sesuatu yang mengganjal?" tanya Yukimasa bingung. Maron mengangguk, "Iya. Hanya ibumu yang tahu apa sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya itu. Suatu saat, jika hal itu sudah terselesaikan, ibumu pasti akan menyayangimu seperti ayahmu dan yang lainnya menyayangimu."

"Kapan hal yang mengganjal itu bisa diselesaikan?" tanya Yukimasa lagi sambil menatap Maron dengan mata bulatnya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Maron hanya bisa menghela napas, "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan saat itu datang, Tuan Yukimasa."

Mendengar jawaban Maron, Yukimasa terdiam. Bocah itu tampak berpikir keras sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku akan terus belajar dan belajar supaya aku bisa menjadi penerus keluarga yang patut dibanggakan! Dengan begitu, ibupasti akan sayang padaku!"

Maron sontak tertegun, tidak menyangka Yukimasa dapat berkata dengan penuh tekad seperti itu. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu kembali mengelus kepala Yukimasa, "Ya! Jadilah penerus keluarga Sanada yang hebat! Ibumu pasti akan semakin menyayangimu!"

Yukimasa kemudian tersenyum lebar, membuat Maron ikut tersenyum lebar juga. Lama kelamaan, dia mulai menyadari adanya cahaya yang bisa membimbingnya keluar dari masalah ini. Siapa sangka cahaya itu justru bersumber dari seorang bocah kecil yang polos? Hidup memang tidak bisa diduga.

=0=0=0=

Maron baru menyadari sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak ia pergi dari rumah. Sepertinya keluarganya tidak mengetahui keberadaanya di kota ini. Maron mulai merasa resah. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin pernikahan itu terjadi padanya, namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir. Dia mulai mempertanyakan apakah keputusannya kabur dari rumah salah. Gadis itu bersandar di salah satu pilar di kediaman Sanada sambil menatap langit-langit, membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang tanpa arah.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Maron tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yuu yang telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kepala keluarga Ishikawa itu menatap Maron tajam, dengan suara yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Keluargamu pasti khawatir," ucap Yuu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Maron. "Seharusnya kau memperlakukan keluargamu dengan lebih baik. Kau beruntung keluargamu masih hidup."

Kata-kata Yuu itu bagai pukulan telak untuk Maron, membuat gadis berambut coklat gelap itu kini kehilangan kata-kata. Maron hanya bisa menggigit bibir, sambil menghindari tatapan Yuu yang seolah menusuk dan mencabik-cabiknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, gadis itu juga merasa dihakimi oleh hati nuraninya sendiri. Meski begitu, ego Maron menolak untuk dipersalahkan.

"…kalau saya kembali sekarang, mereka akan memaksa saya melakukan hal yang tidak saya inginkan," ucap Maron tanpa berani menatap mata Yuu langsung.

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi setidaknya kau perlu memberitahu mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja di sini. Mereka pasti luar biasa khawatir," balas Yuu.

"Kalau mereka tahu saya di sini, mereka pasti akan membawa saya pulang dengan paksa. Lebih baik mereka tidak tahu," Maron menunduk.

Mendengar itu, amarah Yuu bangkit, "Kamu membuang keluargamu! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Sekali lagi kata-kata Yuu membuat Maron tersentak.

"Sa…saya tidak membuang mereka…" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis yang lebih muda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak membuang mereka, lantas apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Yuu terus memojokkan Maron. "Sungguh tak tahu diri. Di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang kehilangan keluarga, sementara kau menyia-nyiakan keluargamu hanya karena keegoisanmu! Keterlaluan!"

"HENTIKAN!" Maron yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri akhirnya menjerit. Air matanya kini tumpah ruah bersama isak tangisnya yang tak terkendali. "Itu benar! Itu semua benar! Saya yang salah! Saya… Saya sudah…membuang mereka…"

Seluruh kata-kata Maron diambil alih oleh tangisnya. Gadis itu terus menangis dan menangis dengan keras. Wajah ayah, ibu, dan adiknya silih berganti memenuhi benaknya, bersama perasaan bersalah yang tak tertahankan. Melihat itu semua, Yuu hanya diam di tempat. Ada setitik simpati yang muncul di hatinya untuk Maron. Meskipun begitu, Yuu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Maron sendirian dalam tangisnya.

=0=0=0=

Keesokan harinya, Maron minta izin pada Yukimura dan Yuu untuk pulang. Yukimura agak keberatan karena ia merasa Yukimasa pasti akan sangat kehilangan Maron, namun Yuu dengan mudah memberi izin. Setelah berterima kasih berkali-kali dan berjanji untuk kembali jika keluarganya mengizinkan, Maron segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, menyiapkan barang-barang bawaannya, dan kembali berdandan seperti laki-laki dengan hakama hitam dan rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda tinggi. Tidak lupa ia membawa pedangnya yang berukuran sedang.

Begitu gadis itu keluar kamar, ia disambut oleh Yukimasa yang sudah menunggunya. Wajah bocah itu memerah dan matanya sembap karena air mata.

"Kau benar-benar mau pulang, Maron?" tanya Yukimasa sambil sesekali terisak. "Tidak ada pengasuh yang sepertimu. Ayahbilang kau memang belum berpengalaman, tetapi kau pengasuh pertama yang bisa kuanggap teman."

Maron kembali mengelus kepala Yukimasa seperti biasa, "Maaf, Tuan Yukimasa. Saya harus pulang, keluarga saya harus tahu keadaan saya."

"Ayah bilang mungkin saja kau tidak akan kembali," Yukimasa memeluk Maron. "Kalau kau bisa kembali, kembalilah."

Yukimasa menangis di pelukan Maron sementara Maron balas memeluknya, "Saya akan kembali kalau saya bisa. Saya janji."

"Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar berjanji?" tanya Yukimasa.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Yukimasa. Saya benar-benar janji," ucap Maron lagi.

Yukimasa pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Maron sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya."

"Terima kasih," Maron tersenyum, lalu menuju ke pintu gerbang dan meninggalkan Yukimasa. Di luar dugaan Maron, Yuu sudah menantinya di sana. Seperti biasa, ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Meski begitu, Maron sudah tidak lagi merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Pada awalnya, Maron sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan penderitaan wanita ini. Siapa sangka justru Yuu yang menyadarkan Maron akan hal yang harus dilakukannya. Perbuatan Yuu benar-benar bernilai bagi Maron.

Maron mendekati Yuu, lalu membungkuk penuh hormat, "Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya Ishikawa. Anda benar-benar berjasa bagi saya. Kalau bukan karena kata-kata Anda, saya tidak akan bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Yuu tidak menjawab. Wanita itu justru berjalan melewati Maron. Maron kembali berdiri tegak, menatap punggung Yuu sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Selain Izanagi, kau orang yang bisa kuajak bicara selayaknya manusia sekarang."

Langkah Maron terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh, dan melihat Yuu sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ini pertama kalinya Maron melihat Yuu tersenyum, membuat gadis yang berpakaian laki-laki itu kehilangan kata-kata. Bukan hanya tersenyum, sorot mata Yuu sekarang betul-betul bersih dari dendam.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Yuu lembut.

Maron akhirnya tersenyum, "Saya juga berharap bisa kembali ke sini, Nyonya Ishikawa."

Pada akhirnya, Maron menyadari meskipun Yuu dan dia sangat berbeda, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, bagaikan sepasang barang komplementer yang tidak akan berfungsi maksimal tanpa salah satu di antara mereka. Dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, Maron dipenuhi harapan dan rencana untuk membuat hubungan Yuu dan keluarga Sanada membaik seandainya dia boleh kembali ke kediaman Sanada.


End file.
